the black moon rises
by kina-asper
Summary: A short story, the beginning of She-ra AU black moon. It's been years since Horde Prime arrived in Etheria and things changed forever. Shadow Weaver became Glimmers teacher and adviser and now both rule bright moon, ending the princess aliances and subdoing their kingdoms and fighting the new horde. Also I'm not used to writing in english, apologize in advance for any bad grammar


The black moon rises

The room was dark and in the darkness, a Shadow lured. Glimmer paid no attention to her, her mind engulfed on what just happened while desperately trying to hide in the past.

"Is this for some kind of game?" Asked Shadow weaver, touching the table top

"No" Answered glimmer, clinging to one of the figurines "it's for tactical strategy" She made a pause and tightened her grip while fighting the tears "Bow made it"

She continued talking as a small smile formed in her face "One time we spend the whole night talking about how to take out the Horde. I planned this flawless attack with me teleporting, Mermista turned into She-ra and there was a dragon" She made a small pause "I guess it was a game"

She stood still, hugging her legs, expecting Shadow Weaver to reprimand her

"It's fun to play games with your friends" Glimmer raised her head and saw Shadow Weaver taking the figure of a random horde soldier and transforming it into one of herself, carefully placing it on the map "It's especially fun when you get to be the hero" She walked slowly towards her "Going around where no other dares, righting the wrongs of the world" She finally reached glimmer and gently hug her, letting the young queen cry on her shoulder "It makes you feel really good inside, but it doesn't mean you'll win"

"Why? Why Bow?!" She finally said in between sobbing

"Glimmer, if there's something you have to learn is that life is never fair or easy. Sometimes people will betray you, sometimes people will abandon you. I've survived my share" She removed glimmer from her shoulder and look her in the eyes "Stop crying and ask yourself, what will you do now"

"But, I don't know anymore. The Horde now is nothing like anything we've ever seen, is…" Glimmer was at the edge of falling apart.

It's had been a while since her mother passing and she becoming the new queen of bright moon. The weight had been growing on her: The responsibilities of the kingdom, the rebellion, the fact of no longer being able to go on missions because she was the last in succession and now Horde Prime had arrived and the full power of the Horde just dawned on her and the rest of Etheria

"Glimmer" Shadow Weaver took her hand and start using magic through her "You're much more powerful than you think. I wouldn't be here if I thought this was a lost cause"

She made Glimmer rise and using their powers combined, she transformed the whole table into a magical map of Etheria. With oceans, mountains and the Hoard ships eclipsing the sky. "You can't win a game when you're the only one following the rules, it's something that the fools of Mystacor never understood" Glimmer stopped crying all together, looking at the world like she never done before. "You can play your games or you can hide in your towers. But when everything comes crashing down you'll have a choice to make. Do you run or do you fight?"

The next day

It was a bright in the throne room, as bright as it ever was. Everyone had been gathered for an announcement, the room was uneasy, everyone was still reeling. The last fight was still fresh in everyone's minds and the older ones there had very vivid memories of something like this playing many years ago.

Yet nothing had prepared them for what was about to happen.

"People of Bright moon, fellow princesses and friends" Glimmer made a pause and some murmuring could be heard amongst the people "The truth is… the truth is. We can't go on like this" The room got quiet "We now know how the enemy looks like and as we are now, there's no hope for Etheria" There was another pause, but this time, no one uttered a sound "That's why from this day on, there's no more alliance, only Bright Moon"

The place exploded in conversation. Everyone was bursting into one another, but not a one dared to talk to Glimmer, until Castaspella raised her voice above the rest "What are you saying Glimmer?"

"I'm saying that from this day on, Bright Moon is in charge of everything. And it's something all of you need to understand"

"Wait" Interrupted Mermista "Are you like threatening us?"

"It's not a threat, it's an ultimatum. Either you're with us, or against us, it's that simple. Submit your kingdoms or you'll be treated as part of the Horde"

"Glimmer, what are you doing?!" Adora ran towards Glimmer, but was stopped by her guards

"It's the only way. If not, what happened yesterday will be just the beginning of the end. We need to be stronger" She then walked back towards Castaspella "And you aunt, we need you. We'll need all of Mystacor"

Adora interrupted "Glimmer, who's we?"

"We Adora" Her eyes opened as the air left her lungs. She appeared behind them, right between everyone and the door

"Shadow weaver"

"What have you done to my niece?!" Castaspella was ready to attack when the guards detained her.

"I've done nothing, but offer my help. That's why I'm here"

"Glimmer stop this, she's using you, that's what she does!"

"Shut up!" Time seamed to stop "I am the queen and I'll do what it takes to win this" She gave the order and the guards opened the doors "What will it be? Do you run or do you fight?"

"But remember what awaits you outside" Said Shadow weaver in a calm voice "How long do you think you'll last on your own?"

Everybody stood still, no one really knowing what to do. All wanted to move, but no one dared. Again Castaspella rose. She made the guards aside and walk towards the door, giving shadow weaver one final stare before leaving. Some went with her, but most stayed and with that Glimmer gave the ordered and the doors close.

"Welcome everyone, to the black moon circle"


End file.
